Valkyrie's Nightmare is Reality
by ValkyrieCain123
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery are on a mission type thing and Valkyrie is pulled down into a hole, away from Skulduggery. Please note that I made the first chapter when I was younger and did not know that Skulduggery could fly, or truly understand the characters' personalities yet. Thanks, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were on a super-secret mission, out in a forest in the middle of nowhere. Valkyrie didn't like it. She was in a place where she was going to get lost.

"Why do we have to be in the middle of nowhere?" Valkyrie asked, "I don't like not knowing where I am. It's a weakness." She frowned. "And I don't like weaknesses either."

Skulduggery turned to her, tilting his head. "This is our investigation. Somewhere out here... there's supposed to be... something," he said, sounding confused.

Valkyrie stopped walking. "You mean you don't know where we are? We're lost?"

Skulduggery stopped next to her. "Uh... Yes. But that's an obstacle we can overcome. If, that is, I can ever remember where we're supposed to be going."

Valkyrie sighed, then frowned and looked at the ground.

There was a noise, coming from underneath her. Sounded like thunder, but Valkyrie knew that thunder obviously didn't come from the ground.

She stood, staring at the ground. It made the rumbling noise again, this time louder. Valkyrie kneeled down, hands on the ground, using her magic to try and feel for a disturbance in the ground. She wasn't as good at this as Skulduggery, but she felt a major disturbance. Before she could stand, it shook again and knocked her flat on her face. She lifted her head, groaning. Then, suddenly, the whole ground caved in, and Valkyrie was left holding on to the roots of a small, weak tree.

"_Skulduggery!_" She screeched, reaching up to grab his bony hand that was reaching toward her.

"Valkyrie! Grab my hand!" he cried, gripping the edge of the hole Valkyrie was falling into so he wouldn't fall in with her.

The ground shook again, loosening the tree's hold on the ground.

Valkyrie let out a bloodcurdling scream as the tree's roots gave out and she fell, pulling the tree with her. She looked up, watching as Skulduggery seemed to get smaller and smaller, until she couldn't see him anymore. She clicked her fingers, summoning flame, so she could see. Looking down, she saw a white floor, getting closer with every second she fell.

She finally hit the ground, using the air to slow her descent. Even using the air, it hurt, and Valkyrie's legs gave out.

She landed on her side on the white floor, and her flame went out. Valkyrie groaned, slowly standing, summoning another flame into her palm. As she looked around, she saw only a white room. The floor, the walls, the ceiling, everything was white, and the room was completely empty, all except a small screen in the corner. She walked over to the screen, and a woman's picture appeared on it.

The woman said, "Hello, Valkyrie. My name is Iazis. I'd like to take the time to explain this whole situation to you. You see, we need to know about the Sanctuary. Most of all, about your skeleton friend. We want to know the secrets. And until you tell us, you will be held here to slowly go insane."

Valkyrie stared. "_What?_ I won't tell you _anything_ about the Sanctuary! Especially not Skulduggery! He's my damn _partner! _What the hell do you mean? Will you give me food? Will you give me something to _do?_"

The woman only said, "You'll see, my friend. You'll see," and her image disappeared, leaving Valkyrie alone in the small white room.

"No! _No! You can't do this to me!_" Valkyrie screeched. The hole she fell through was then covered with a mound of dirt on the top and a metal door, painted white of course, to block her from digging her way out. Valkyrie walked to a corner and let her flame go out. The room went pitch black, and now she couldn't see anything. She sat sulkily.

The woman's image appeared on the screen again. "Oh, and we'll also torture you every once in a while. Enjoy your stay," she said.

"Dammit, you're so bloody straightforward," Valkyrie muttered.

Valkyrie sighed, taking out her phone. She didn't have any bars. "But... That's impossible! I always have bars on this phone!" Valkyrie cried, panicking. Iazis just smiled and her image disappeared once again. All Valkyrie could hope for now was that Skulduggery would come to the rescue in the nick of time, like he always did. But she doubted that would happen. She would be left to go insane.

Left here, alone, and worst of all, bored out of her mind.


	2. 2- Failed Torture

Valkyrie had decided that, despite the circumstances, she would try to keep calm.

But that only worked sometimes.

She had been here for only a few days, and Iazis still didn't give her any more information about her reasons for this.

Valkyrie sighed, slumping down in the corner. Why did that stupid Iazis have to be so stubborn? She didn't tell Valkyrie when she was leaving, why she needed the information, especially about Skulduggery, or even why she didn't just get Skulduggery himself to come down instead.

Valkyrie silently cursed herself for wishing Skulduggery had been pulled down here instead of her. She didn't really wish that.

Did she?

Valkyrie didn't have time to think about the questions floating around in her mind. A man, slightly overweight, dressed in all black with a mask over his face, appeared out of thin air. Valkyrie blinked. Teleporter? It couldn't be. Fletcher was the last of those.

The man approached her and she stood. He was at least a head shorter than her, and she allowed herself a small smile that disappeared immediately when he pulled a small knife from his coat pocket.

"Tell me about the sanctuary," the man said plainly. His voice was deep and cracked on the word _about_.

Valkyrie frowned. "What _about_ the sanctuary? Could you be a bit more specific?" she said, and while he was distracted by her question, she ducked and kicked his right leg. The man went down, cursing, and swiped at Valkyrie's leg with the knife. She dodged the attack easily.

She kicked him in the face three times before he got an arm around her leg and yanked. She gasped and fell next to the man. She grinned and ripped his mask off, revealing his face.

It was an ugly one.

The man snarled at her, revealing his crooked, yellow teeth. She snarled back and he grabbed her hair, yanking, causing Valkyrie to cry out. She elbowed him in the face and he let go.

Valkyrie jumped up, pushing at the air, sending him flying into the wall. She summoned a spark into her hand, feeding it magic until it became a flame. She threw it at the ugly man as he tried to get up. It struck him on the top of his head, setting his already thin hair ablaze. He shrieked, batting at his hair, trying to put it out. He was only making it worse.

Valkyrie waved her hand and the fire went out, and he rolled over and grabbed her leg, trying to pull her down, but she pushed at the air, throwing him back, and threw more fire at him. His shirt was set on fire and he screamed, begging her to put it out. Valkyrie said, "Leave. Tell Iazis or whoever sent you to let me out or I'll do this to her and I won't let her go like I'm doing with you," and put the fire out.

The man stood slowly, and looked at her with tear-filled eyes. Valkyrie just screamed, "_Leave!_" and he whimpered and vanished.

Valkyrie just grinned. "A girl could get used to this," she mumbled to herself.


	3. Fighting in a Hole

_****Hey guys! This chapter takes place around a week after the last one and is going to be longer (hopefully) than the others, and more... gruesome. So, if you don't like blood and things like that (which, if you read SP, you should like) don't read this, obviously. Reviews are appreciated!****_

Valkyrie sat against the wall, her head in her hands. It had been over a week since she had fallen in this horrible room, but whatever method they were using to get information wasn't working. They wanted information. Valkyrie gave them nothing but pain.

Valkyrie summoned a small flame in her palm and watched it flicker and dance, so bright and beautiful. She let the flame grow larger and threw it at the ceiling, grinning. This was her only way of entertaining herself.

Besides beating up the people who came for information.

They still hadn't told her why the hell they needed any information about the Sanctuary, or about Skulduggery, but Valkyrie was going to force it out of them, whether they like it or not. She went over her plan in her mind.

_Ok. First, I beat up whoever comes in for information. Simple. Then I grab them right before they disappear. If that works like teleporters' magic does, I should be taken with them. And, finally, I beat Iazis up and find out why she needs information and find the exit of this horrid room, _she thought to herself. This was as good of a plan she was going to get for now. It seemed simple.

But, as Valkyrie had learned from Skulduggery, nothing was ever as simple as it seemed. She began doubting her plan. What if the interrogater's magic doesn't work like a teleporter's? What if Iazis is more powerful than she seemed? What if Valkyrie couldn't even overcome the interrogater? Maybe they sent someone more powerful. Maybe they had come to their senses. Valkyrie Cain was _not_ the right girl to mess with.

Valkyrie was getting bored again. That interrogater had better be here soon. Valkyrie found herself grinning evily at the thought of getting bored while the interrogater's there. Valkyrie did some pretty dangerous things when she was bored.

And, as if Iazis had heard her thoughts, a man in black appeared. Just like the other one, but much more fit. He looked stronger, too. But, as Valkyrie had to remember, looks can be decieving.

Valkyrie didn't get up. She let her hair fall around her face so that it prevented the man from seeing her face. She said loudly and in a hollow, creepy voice, "Hello. I've been _expecting_ you."

The man froze, creeped out by Valkyrie's greeting. Valkyrie brushed her hair out of her eyes and smirked. She stood, gathering shadows in her hand and preparing to fight. She looked up at him, grinning, and tilted her head. "Where are the questions? The taunts? Are you just going to stand there and let me hit you?" she asked.

The man opened his mouth to respond but was swept off his feet by a wave of shadows. He scrambled to his feet and said, "You... You're a Necromancer? That was not recorded by our other interr-" and was interrupted by a punch in the face from Valkyrie.

"I'm a lot of things. Necromancer. Elemental," she grinned, "Destroyer of the World. You know, I'm not supposed to tell you that. I'm not supposed to tell anyone that." She kicked his sensitive areas as he tried getting a punch in and he doubled over. "But I figure you'll probably die by my hand today anyway, so it doesn't matter.

"This whole experience seems to have made me a more violent person, hmm? Before all of this, I would have _said_ I'd kill you, but not really do it. You see, this has changed me. The _new_ me stays true to her word."

The man straightened up and kicked at her, but she caught his leg, threw it to the ground, and stomped on it, making the man cry out in pain. Valkyrie smiled at his pain. Why was she so violent all of the sudden? Valkyrie didn't know, but she liked it.

She said, "Does being beaten up by a teenager lower your self-esteem? Good. I've been trained by some of the most experienced fighters in the world. If you want information for... whatever it is you need it for, you'll have to _beat_ it out of me."

The man snarled and punched Valkyrie in her nose. Valkyrie's eyes widened and she spun on her heel, stopping when her back was to the man. She heard the sound she knew well - she heard it while around Skulduggery all the time - the hammer of a gun being thumbed back. She felt the gun on the back of her neck and froze, cursing.

"Not so tough now, huh?" the man said. "Now that someone has a gun pointed at you, all the toughness fades away, now doesn't it, girly?"

"You won't shoot me," Valkyrie growled.

"Interesting theory," the man said, his gun shifting from her neck downwards, and Valkyrie heard the gunshot.

She felt a searing pain in the back on her leg and she screamed, collapsing in a heap on the ground. She turned to face the man and summoned fire in her right hand, using her left to try to stem the flow of blood coming from her leg.

She snarled as the fire went out. She couldn't focus enough to keep it burning. She pushed at the air, doing nothing but sending a small breeze towards the man. She tried again, succeeding this time. The gun flew out of the man's hand, hitting the wall behind him and breaking. Valkyrie promised herself a smirk later, when she had time to spare.

With blood pumping from her nose and leg, Valkyrie stood. There was a certain... evil in her eyes that hadn't been there before. "You bloody fool! You were a fool to bring a gun to a fight like this!" she said, and pushed at the air again, sending him hurling towards the wall. He slammed into it and groaned.

Valkyrie, with just a gesture, lifted him into the air and slammed him back down. He groaned again. She just grinned. She allowed the man to stand, only to knock him back down again. This made her grin grow wider.

Now she allowed him to advance towards her and raise his arm for a strike. When he brought his fist down, Valkyrie blocked it and twisted it. He screamed, yanking his arm free. Valkyrie pulled him closer by his shirt and said, "I think...," she paused, "I think I'll end your suffering, you pathetic little man," and threw him to the ground. She looked down at him and brought her boot down hard on his face, ending his life.

Valkyrie's eyes grew wide when she realized what she had just done. Any evil in her mind went away and she was left standing there, alone again. She didn't believe she just murdered this man in cold blood.

"I suppose I've underestimated you," came a voice from behind Valkyrie. She turned to see Iazis, wearing a white lab coat splattered in other people's blood. Her long, flowing blonde hair hung low over her shoulders and she wore large black glasses.

Valkyrie summoned fire in her hands and prepared to fight.

_****Aaaaah! Cliffhanger, I know! I just didn't want this chapter to get too long. The next chapter will be up soon, don't worry!****_


	4. Failure

Valkyrie looked at Iazis and Iazis looked at her. They stared at each other for a few moments, then Valkyrie lunged at her, throwing the fire she had summoned at Iazis. Iazis waved her hand and the fire dissapated in mid flight.

Valkyrie scowled and waited for Iazis to start talking.

"You killed one of my interrogaters," Iazis said, "and critically injured the other. I definately underestimated you, Valkyrie. You _seemed_ like a nice, innocent teenage girl. It turns out you are quite the opposite. You're Darquesse, eh? Yes, that's right. I heard. I have a monitor on the wall, see?" She pointed to the wall behind her. There was a small camera that Valkyrie had never noticed before in the top corner.

Valkyrie grabbed Iazis by the throat and pushed her to the ground. Before Iazis could react, Valkyrie kicked her over and over. Iazis grabbed Valkyrie's foot and wrenched, making Valkyrie cry out and fall.

Iazis punched Valkyrie in the jaw, then again in the nose. Valkyrie grabbed her fist as Iazis went to punch again, and used the air to fling herself away from Iazis. She jumped off the ground, immediately summoning flames into one hand and gathering shadows in the other.

Valkyrie's jaw hurt and her nose was bleeding. Iazis had a good punch. Valkyrie had to overcome her punches.

She lunged, letting the fire in in her palm fly toward Iazis and flinging the shadows at her as well. Iazis waved her hand again, destroying the fire, but cursed as the shadows sliced into her. Valkyrie grinned. She had found Iazis's weakness. She could deflect fire, but not shadows.

Valkyrie wrapped shadows around Iazis's throat, cutting off her air.

Valkyrie said, "Why do you need information about the Sanctuary? Tell me. Now."

Iazis snarled. "I won't tell you," she said. Valkyrie tightened the shadows' grip on her throat. Valkyrie suddenly found herself wondering what the hell happened to her plan. She'd abandoned it when she got angry, and killed the man.

Iazis took Valkyrie's distraction to her advantage and cut the shadows around her neck with a dagger she whipped from her belt. Valkyrie's eyes widened and she cursed loudly, stumbling. Iazis grabbed Valkyrie's wrists and threw her to the ground.

Valkyrie rolled as Iazis threw the dagger toward her. It hit the ground where Valkyrie's face would have been if she hadn't moved. She cursed as Iazis opened her coat to reveal an impressive array of knives inside. Valkyrie found herself rolling all over the floor trying not to get stabbed with a flying knife.

One of the knives struck Valkyrie in the side, but her clothes prevented it from doing anything serious. Valkyrie cried out as Iazis grabbed her coat and ripped it off, leaving her in her black T-shirt.

Iazis grinned evily and brought a knife down into Valkyrie's side. It fit itself between her ribs, and Valkyrie screamed. Iazis just grinned wider and twisted the knife, changing Valkyrie's scream of pain to a shriek of agony.

Iazis pulled the knife out and Valkyrie ignored the pain and jumped up, kicking the knife out of her hand and keeping her from getting another from her coat. She doubled over as a spike of white-hot pain slashed through her side. She looked down and saw red blood soaking through her black shirt, dripping onto the floor. Valkyrie put her hand over the wound and kept it there.

Iazis reached out and grabbed Valkyrie's neck, pushing her onto the wall. Valkyrie snarled and said, "Tell me," she paused and coughed, "why the hell you need information about the Sanctuary."

"You silly girl," Iazis growled, "I'm the one holding you by the throat this time. Don't make any sudden movements." Valkyrie struggled to break free. She kicked Iazis's shin and Iazis let go, leaving Valkyrie to stand up by herself. Her vision faded for a moment, then came back. She looked around her and saw blood covering the entire floor. The knife must have struck an artery. Valkrie fell to one knee just as the ceiling exploded into thousands of little shards of rock, dirt, and metal, all burning hot. Three hit Valkyrie's back and she screamed as they burned through her flesh.

She looked up to see four figures in her clouded vision. As the dust cleared, Valkyrie saw Skulduggery, Ghastly and Tanith (remnant-free!) facing Iazis. Valkyrie stood and stumbled backwards, hitting the wall, slaming her head into it. Lights flashed in front of her eyes as she slid down into a sitting position.

She watched as Iazis threw a knife at Tanith and she blocked it with her sword. She saw Iazis running towards her. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She felt herself being yanked up and cold metal against her throat. She heard Iazis's muffles voice from behind her, saying, "Any of you make another move and she dies!"

Valkyrie let her head roll forewards. She winced as a drop of blood fell from her neck to the ground. Iazis was literally holding her up now. Her legs couldn't even support her own weight anymore. Her knees buckled and Iazis yanked her back up.

Valkyrie heard people talking. She heard Tanith's voice, then Iazis's voice. Then Skulduggery's voice, Ghastly's voice, Iazis's voice, Tanith's voice again... She couldn't make out what they were saying. Iazis responded to something Ghastly had said. It sounded like she said, "Try me," and the knife was moved away from her throat and was now pointing towards her stomach.

**(emotional music may help here)**

Valkyrie let out a long, bloodcurdling scream as Iazis plunged the knife into her stomach and released her. She fell to her knees and looked up at them with wide, pain-filled eyes, her hands clutching at her wound, dripping blood on the cold, hard ground. There was a long silence as everyone took in what had just happened. They stared at her with stunned expressions, staring at the blood on the floor, her hands and her shirt. She watched as Tanith lunged at Iazis with her sword and Ghastly ran after her. Skulduggery raised his gun and pointed it at Iazis.

Valkyrie gave them one last look and then fell onto her stomach. She heard a gunshot and a woman's scream, then the same woman begging for mercy. The same woman who had just stabbed Valkyrie was now begging for mercy. Valkyrie was rolled over onto her back and was now face-to-face with Tanith. They looked into each others' eyes and a tear rolled down Valkyrie's cheek.

Valkyrie winced as she heard another gunshot and Iazis's begging stopped. Everything was silent. Valkyrie saw everything in slow motion. She saw Skulduggery running, in slow motion, towards her. He kneeled down next to her and she looked into his eye sockets.

Another tear rolled down her cheek. She moaned in pain as Skulduggery lifted her hands from both of her wounds. She looked down at herself and saw her newly torn shirt, soaked with her blood. Tanith reached down and ripped Valkyrie's T-shirt enough to see both wounds clearly without hurting her.

Valkyrie saw her torn, bloody skin and closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to look down at herself. She let out a small cry as Skulduggery applied pressure to stop the bleeding. They were talking to her. She couldn't hear them. She picked up her head, then her neck suddenly felt weak and her head fell back onto the floor. She moaned as she got a headache along with everything else.

**That was a longer chapter and it took FOREVER to write! I wanted it to be dramatic but not OVERLY dramatic. So yeah. That's the new chapter! :)**

**Rate and review?**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh .**_  
_**I am sooooo sorry I left everyone on such a cliffhanger here, then didn't update for months...**_  
_**Fanfiction stopped letting me sign in with my normal password, then when I went to reset it that glitched out too and the button to reset it went away. I'm gonna try to update this soon, but truth be told I RAN OUT OF IDEEEAAAAS!**_  
_**I usually think of ideas pretty quickly, so this shouldn't be a problem, but I'm drawing a complete blank with this... I need ideas D:**_  
_**Anyway, enough of dat... Half of you probably aren't going to read this but I though I'd put up an explanation for why the hell I haven't updated in so long... Because I'm just such a nice person aren't I? (Don't answer that .)**_  
_**I won't be updating as much as I did before, because I have to do my studying for all the tests and crap of stupid school.**_

**~~~RANDOM WARNING THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING~~~**

_**If any sentences get cut off in the middle of a word or just ending in and or a comma or something, OR the sentence goes into random letters like "And Valkyrie bfehyugbkbgrvnhjnuvfinrd" or just makes no sense or something... Blame my brother... He enjoys coming into my room and interrupting me, sometimes typing random things on my computer because he's just an idiot. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**~~~~~~~~If anyone has any questions or suggestions, feel free to ask me them in a review or a personal message~~~~~~~~**

_**Otaaayyy thank you aaaall for reading this! Oh and if you're reading this, congratulations on making it to the end of this really long pointless thing.**_  
_***dat's wut she said***_


End file.
